Growing Apart
by reylo.pinklady02
Summary: It's 1969, 10 years after graduation and the gang had more or less settled into adult life, married with kids or engaged. All except for Kenickie, who had struggled in several dead-end relationships, still haunted by the girl in particular who had left many years before. What he doesn't know is that the very thing that set them apart, may be what forces them to cross paths again.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfiction is a huge surprise for everyone- including myself! I wrote several chapters of this last Summer and never wanted to release them until I gained confidence in sharing fanfiction again with my current Reylo Star Wars one. If you enjoy the movie Grease I really hope you'll enjoy this one as well! I don't know how often I'll post but several chapters are ready to go. Keep in mind, this story has no end yet since I stopped writing this when beginning my actual senior year of High School last August. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review! -Michelle**_

The year was 1969: the end of a decade, and an era at that. The majority of the gang had completely left behind young adulthood, some married, some with small children, and some are still building their futures but nevertheless mapping out the rest of their adult life. Even as 10 years had passed, all but one had stayed in decent contact. One they had seldom thought would ever leave the social scene- only to keep a loose contact with only her most dear and close confidants, but in this process, trying to move on from the one that would remain the hardest to forget, for reasons much greater than fond memories or even the coldest of arguments, but for one very significant reason indeed, proved this to be the most difficult obstacle she faced.

One afternoon, at Frenchy and Doody's house, now happily married and parents to two 2-year-old twin girls, would unexplainably wake up to their car completely stalled in the driveway when about to leave for their weekend away. Frustrated, Doody apologized to his wife and young daughters, so little they didn't understand where they were going, but would definitely be upset later upon hearing they're weekend trip to Disneyland was foiled. With this in mind, Doody promised Frenchy he'd take a look at the car and get it running in no time, telling her it was best if she took the girls back inside as it was unusually rather chilly this autumn in Southern California.

After nearly an hour of messing with the car, Doody stood frustrated at the thought of his family not being able to go on this trip that he and Frenchy had worked so hard for and had long planned to take with their girls. As a father, he felt responsible for the maintenance of the car, and couldn't believe it had chosen to struck on this day. Seeing him through the window, Frenchy walked out of the house seeing his despair.

"Anthony..." she said now calling him by his real name, "don't worry about it, it's gonna be okay." She said putting an arm around him.

"This ain't fair to you or the girls..." he sighed "I just wanted to give you a relaxing weekend and something fun for the girls to remember..."

"Anthony, it's not your fault, mechanical problems just happen sometimes."

"I know it's just... you've been workin' way harder than you should bein' a mom to two little girls and havin' your own career but you make it work and you amaze me... I just really wanted you to know I'm always thinking about you... and I can't even get the damn car to start up." he said tossing the towel on the hood of the car in frustration.

"Hey, hey... look at me," Frenchy said, "I couldn't do what I do without us working together." She smiled "just calm down, take a step back, try again, and if not maybe call Danny for a few tips."

"That ain't a bad idea." He sighed, staring at the car and putting his arm around Frenchy "He's probably at the shop today but I'll see if he can stop by."

"Hey, just hang in there okay?" She said looking at her husband with a smile

"I will." He responded, kissing her gently before she went back in the house.

Soon enough, he called Danny's auto shop to see if he was in today. However, he was met with Kenickie's voice on the other end, who worked for Danny in his auto shop.

"Danny's Auto Shop how can we help ya?"

"Oh hey Kenick it's me."

"Hey, Doody how've ya been?" He asked

"Uh it's just Anthony now actually..." Doody reminded "but I'm fine and so are the girls... the only thing is we woke up this morning looking forward to going on vacation and our car was shot... think Danny could come by and look at it?"

"Sorry about it but he's actually out today taking care of junior... he woke up with a bad case of the flu and so our old Danny decided to stay with Sandy and the boy to cheer 'im up."

"Oh wow, sorry to hear it..." Doody responded "maybe you could come by and take a look? I was really hoping to get on the road by sundown."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks man."

"Sure thing." Kenickie said hanging up the phone.

Kenickie shrugged slowly spinning once in his swivel chair, trying to clear his mind of a week at work. Danny was home with Sandy, his loving wife, and young son, Doody was going on a weekend trip with Frenchy, who he was happily married to with their two little girls, Jan and Putzie both together with 2 children and one on the way, Putzie leaving the shop early to take Jan to the doctor for a routine pregnancy check-up, and an engaged Sonny and Marty in Paris for the week, traveling and having fun before they settled down in the coming months, all spun around in Kenickie's mind. There he was all alone at a desk in an oil-stained jumper, remembering he had nothing to do this weekend and no one to spend time with. His younger brother and sister both had families of their own, and his parents had just moved out of state to retire. It was just him in this. Him alone. He tried to date multiple people after high school, but each of his relationships failed in one way or another. Sometimes it was for the obvious, we just don't blend, we want different things, but also with an odd factor out: you're trying to think of me like I'm somebody else. Everyone knew better than to talk about it around him, knowing that he would become uncomfortable and defensive. It wasn't easy for him. And as much as he dismissed the subject, it was painfully obvious to those closest to him.

Almost instantly, he redirected his thoughts to the task at hand. Dwelling on the past solves nothing. 'It's out of my control' he thought getting up and grabbing some tools.

Upon arriving at Frenchy and Doody's house, Doody greeted his old friend before getting his help getting the car started. After about 20 minutes, they solved the problem. Offering him some water in thanks for his help, the two friends sat down in the living room to chat.

"Aren't ya guys going on the trip today?" Kenickie asks

"Oh yeah, I'm just waiting for Lisa... she's on the phone with Ri- Regina... her sister." Doody gulped, knowing full well that Frenchy had no such sister named "Regina" but had to come up with something.

Unknowingly, Frenchy stood by the closed door of their bedroom which was just feet away on the right side of the hallway connected to the living room where the two men were sitting and they could clearly hear Frenchy's voice on the phone.

"Aw Riz that's great..." Frenchy said

Kenickie's heart dropped hearing her say that.

"Say how's little Alex? I can't believe her big one-oh is coming up in a couple few months!" ... "uh huh"... "oh yeah absolutely!" ... "hey I'll talk to you soon and tell Alex Autie Lisa says hi." ... "Have a good evening Riz... goodbye." She said setting down the phone.

Turning the corner to the living room, Frenchy stopped dead in her tracks, finding her speechless husband and pale Kenickie sitting on the couch.

"Who's Alex?" Kenickie asked staring at Frenchy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears emerging from her eyes, Frenchy stood without words. At that moment, Lily (one of their daughters) began crying.

"Uh, I'll go see what's wrong." Doody jumped up leaving the situation immediately

Frenchy sat down, arms crossed as if conflicting with herself. How much longer could she live with this information?

"Who was she talking about... about to turn 10..." Kenickie asked with a shaking voice

Seconds later Doody came back holding Lily in his arms. Soothing her from tears.

"Mommy!" Lily cried out

"Aw Come here baby, it's okay..." Frenchy said as Doody set her down and let her walk over to Frenchy who held her tightly.

"French it's been almost a decade... and he heard you... it can't be kept from him forever..." Doody said

"And betray my friendship with Rizzo...?" Frenchy cried

"I know but... we know that Alexandra has been begging for years... for her sake... I think it's time..." Doody said sitting down.

"Well, ya see... French tried to find the impossible words to tell Kenickie. "Alex is... Rizzo's daughter..."

"For god sakes Lisa, what does that mean? Alexander is my middle name!" Kenickie blurted obviously on edge

"Alexandra is... yours too..." Frenchy said getting so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Kenickie's hand covered his face in frustration, "the woman was pregnant with my child, lied to me about it and left me standing like an idiot on the steps of Rydell?"

"Okay okay, I know this seems bad..." Frenchy tried to calm him down "but she was going through hell at the time... she just couldn't handle it anymore... Kenick I swear to god she was crazy about you but she was just so lost and confused every time you guys argued and fought that she didn't feel you wanted or were ready to have a kid with her..."

"I told her I would be there!" Kenickie snapped

"I know I know, just, hear me out, she really really was having a difficult time back then... that was the point when her father's drinking got to it's worst and her mom just broke under pressure and she was tryin' to balance out school and taking care of her sisters and the stuff behind her back and she just lost trust in everything... it's not your fault Kenick... a lot of things were going bad for her and she had to get away... she hasn't spoken to anyone but Sandy and me for the last 10 years... Doody only knows because he overheard me once and I begged him not to tell you... Danny has no idea though... she confessed to me though... many years ago... that she knows for certain that Alex is yours... she told me in confidence that you were the only person she went with that whole year... and YEAH, we're talking about Rizzo here... but she couldn't bring herself to being with someone else after how you made her feel when you two were dating... she never told me that part but... I just know that's how she felt."

"The night of the dance... after I stopped Leo from...- then we got into another argument by the end of the week and broke it off.."

"Yeah..." Frenchy said faintly remembering the details

"I just can't believe after all of these years..." he chuckled in disbelief, trying to hide his shifting emotions, "I wanted to be there for her... I was never going to leave her... she left me there and I after saying goodbye I never saw 'er again... why would she put on that whole makeup show then huh?" He asked

"She would never have said this out loud but... Kenick... she really, really, really... loved you... and there's no way she could have left knowing you two were at odds. That was her way of parting... and it was extremely hard for her... but it's how she copes..."

"Where are Rizzo and my daughter?" Kenickie asked feeling that sentence come out so strangely

"Rizzo's been raising her all by herself ever since... working wherever she can, never accepting help... and somehow managing to do it all... and Alex... she's just the sweetest thing..." Frenchy said

"Where are they?" He asked again

Frenchy sighed. "3 towns over... I have the address in my address book but... I have to go and get it..."

"How could you keep this from me all these years?!" Kenickie asked the two in betrayal

"The only thing she asked of me when she left that day after graduation was to never tell you... she felt so responsible and guilty for what she did and how she lied to you... she couldn't bear it... so she took it upon herself to raise Alex no matter what she had to do..."

"Does she ever ask about me?"

"I think that it would be a painful subject for her... she ALWAYS avoids talking about the past..." she said looking at Kenickie

"Is she... with someone else?" He asked

"Nah... having a small kid, as she puts it, 'doesn't exactly make you someone's first choice... or even gives you time for a relationship for that manner.' What I'm sayin' is she's always been alone Kenick... don't get so angry with her because you gotta realize she sacrificed everything for Alex... all of the fun the gang had after high school, and single childless life... she never once got a bit of that... all she's been is a career woman and a mom since the moment she left... the last time I saw her was 3 years ago to help her move and 10 years ago... when Sandy and I... went with her to the hospital when she had Alex..."

Kenickie couldn't believe what he was hearing. All these years he'd spent alone with his thoughts infatuated and plagued by Rizzo, she's only been three towns away, struggling but managing to raise their daughter all alone. While he worked a stable job and had a decent income that would help them significantly, but alone he never had an idea what to do with.

"This isn't right..." he said

"I know, I know, just, Kenick, take it easy with her... she's had it rougher than you know." Frenchy added

After a few moments, Frenchy returned with their phone number and address and 3 small pieces of paper.

"This is Alexandra:" Frenchy said handing him 3 small wallet-sized photos: one slightly more aged than the other two, of a small baby in a pink blanket with the writing "A.E.W December 23rd, 1959" on the back, a second less aged, a toddler in pink overalls and little brown pigtails excitedly showing off a Barbie doll to the camera while the background displayed a cake with 6 candles, with the writing "December 23rd, 1965" on the back, and the third being a grade school portrait, reading "Alexandra Elizabeth Williams, Mrs. Randolph's 5th grade Class of 1969-1970" on the back cover in Rizzo's handwriting.

"Elizabeth is..." Frenchy started

"What Betty is short for I know..." Kenickie said trying to accept the news as he stared at the photographs, feeling his heart break in pieces. He had a child that was nearly a pre-teen and had missed all of her young childhood. With the woman he'd spent a decade trying to get out of his mind but had failed time and time again.

"She looks a hell of a lot like you." Doody said

"Yeah..." Kenickie said quietly

"Rizzo is already going to give me hell when she finds all of this out..." Frenchy sighed "but I have duplicates... so you can keep the pictures if you'd like..."

"Oh uh... Thanks..." Kenickie said quickly and shakily put them in his wallet.

"The poor kid's been askin' about you for years man." Doody added "she's always askin' Riz why all the other kids have dads... where's hers and why doesn't he live with 'em..."

"What does Riz tell 'er? Kenickie asked

Frenchy sighed, "she tells her you guys broke up and lost contact before she found out she was pregnant... that it was a high school romance and you had no idea... she never tells her anything bad about you... Riz isn't like that... not when it comes to this stuff..."

"Alright... well... I guess I'll see you guys later..." Kenickie said getting up

"Kenick just... be careful if you decided you want to reach out... Rizzo is very touchy about the whole subject and she never wants to bring up the past..."

" I will." He sighed quietly and walked towards the door "thanks for everything guys..." he said as he opened the door slowly and exited the house:

"I feel horrible..." Frenchy spoke with tears seeping from her eyes.

Doody put his arms around her and their sleeping daughter "Lisa, I know but... as a dad I would be furious if I did nothing wrong but never even knew my child existed... you know dads love their kids too... and added with the fact that Kenickie hasn't stopped missing Rizzo since high school... I know he's absolutely crushed right now..."

Frenchy sighed. "She never wanted to leave him... but remember she didn't have a choice."


End file.
